The present invention relates to an arrangement of an electronic sensor device at a terminal post clamp of a battery and a method for producing such an arrangement.
An arrangement and a method of the aforementioned kind are known from the DE 10 2005 043 320 A1. The arrangement that is described in said German patent is connected to a battery in a motor vehicle. In this case the electronic sensor device is designed as a current sensor. A screw and a nut are used as the fastening means for the connection between the terminal post clamp and the housing of the electronic sensor device. A tab, which is mounted on the terminal post clamp, can be connected by means of said screw and nut to a tab that is mounted on the housing. An additional screw connection is provided between the cable harness of the motor vehicle and the housing, so that the screw that is used in this case can also be screwed into a holding section of the battery. The screw connections fulfill the objective of holding the housing of the electronic sensor device in a mechanical fashion and, in so doing, also lend themselves to absorbing the torque caused by externally applied forces while the vehicle is moving.
The drawbacks with a device of the above described type are the screw connections that can be implemented only with the use of screws and nuts. Such a connection requires during assembly not only additional components but also additional production steps. As a result, it has turned out that a torque support at the housing of the electronic sensor device cannot be provided in the state of the art without additional components, such as screws, rivets or the like.